


Some Things are Meant to Be

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Season/Series 06, Steve plays guitar, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny buys Steve accessories for his guitar on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Present" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This is set during an alternate season 6, where Danny got Steve some follow-up presents for his guitar.
> 
> The title is taken from the song "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley.

Danny fidgeted as Steve opened his Christmas present. "It's not much, but I thought--"

"It's awesome!"

Danny had bought Steve accessories for his guitar: a tuning fork, a song book, a music stand, a guitar stand, and a guitar strap.

Steve flipped through his book, grinning at a particular song.

"I know you're nervous playing in front of people, but I'd love it if you played me a song from there someday."

"I will," Steve promised.

On Valentine's Day, Steve played "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley for Danny. Danny kissed him, and Steve never felt more elated.


End file.
